The present invention relates to an information generation device, an information provision system, and an information storage medium.
JP-A-2001-129258 discloses a network game system (game information distribution system) that sets the selection probability of each card, and provides a card corresponding to the selection probability. JP-A-2001-129258 also discloses that a specific card is provided when a given condition has been satisfied (e.g., when the game has reached a given state).
According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2001-129258, however, since the selection probability of a rare card or the like in a lottery event is fixed, it is difficult to sufficiently motivate the player to play the game. Moreover, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2001-129258 has a problem in that it is difficult to provide the game with strategic characteristics (e.g., it is difficult for the player to strategically acquire a rare card or the like). According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2001-129258, since the player is not notified whether or not the lottery event can be executed, the game medium provision timing may not be appropriate for the player (i.e., the game medium may not be effectively provided to the player).